How it all changed
by Atsirk Enoh
Summary: This is a SI story: I knew it wouldn't work, but I ran. Not even two steps and I felt pain rip through me and I'm lying on the ground. As the world around me begins to fade I begin to think that this wasn't a happy birthday at all. Pairings unknown, maybe a femslash. If you don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be the first story I'm writing and I hope that I do well, sorry for any typing errors.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't.**

**The Beginning**

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

"Captain," Joker cut in his voice urgent, "We've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Joker?" Anderson queried, it wasn't often he'd get cut off.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!

He didn't like were this was going. "Bring it up on screen." He also didn't like what he saw.

The screen was showing a ground team on Eden prime, and they were losing badly. Shots flew close to the soldier's visor from which they were watching, was pushed aside by a woman in pink and white gear, barely dodging them. The image flickered a few times and swerved to a new soldier.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't…argh!...—eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—"Was all the officer could get out before he was shot down.

What they saw next was shocking. It looked like a large robotic hand reaching down toward the soldiers. Then they saw what appeared to be a young child running across the field and out of site before the transmission was cut off. There was a long stretch of silence before Joker spoke up.

"They're definitely dead, especially that kid. Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson commanded his voice grim.

The image appeared again at what looked like a large robotic hand and the childlike figure almost out of the shot. They stared at the image, unsure of what to think. There weren't any colonies nearby, so how did a child end up there?

"Status report."

Joker's response was immediate "Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"…take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated, even more so if there are civilians somehow on Eden Prime. Nihlus, I want you and Shepard to round up any survivors you find down there."

Nihlus nodded in agreement "Acknowledged. A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon, and with smaller number we'll pass under radar more easily if we find any survivors."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold" Nihlus had left before he'd gotten half the sentence out, Captain Anderson then turned to Shepard "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

* * *

Now in the cargo hold the Captain stood in front of Commander Shepard and his men. "Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site, but keep an eye out for anyone else. That is your secondary objective; the beacon's your top priority."

"Approaching drop point one." The doors opened letting the orange glow of sunlight in. Hearing footsteps approach Shepard glanced behind him-self to find Nihlus heading toward them.

"Nihlus?" Jenkins spoke "You're coming with us?"

Without turning his head he continued the open, prepping his gun as he went and then simply said "I work faster on my own." And jumped out. Jenkins looking a bit envious said nothing.

* * *

**My Pov**

My day had started out simply and happily. Today was my birthday, but first let me tell you a bit about myself. First off let me tell you that I'm Lao, now if you don't know what that is I'm also part Thai. I stand at an amazing 4 feet and 11 inches. Yes, I noticed I'm short. Brown eyes and Dark brown wavy hair, tan skin and I wear glasses. Since today was my birthday I got to choose were we were going to eat. So I chose the all you can eat at the Hibachi Bar and Grill. I was going to eat happy today!

* * *

At the end we got fortune cookies, tuning to my sister I asked "So…what does your cookie say?"

At first she was a little reluctant, but with a few words to prompt her to do so she cracked open her cookie frowned as she read it. "It's says keep your loved ones close, not exactly a fortune. Hmmph... well that was a waste." With that said she carelessly tossed it at nearby trash can. It missed. "Well I told you what mine said so tell me what your fortune says."

Rolling my eyes I broke it open and read the slip of paper and also frowned. Wow, the fortunes are weird this time.

"Ahem" Oh yeah. My eyes flicked up to see my sister staring at me impatiently.

"Okay, okay, if you're _that _curious it says 'If you look out for others they will do the same for you.' Satisfied?" She gave me a pointed look that said 'If –you-don't -shut-you-WILL- be-in-pain'. Taking the hint I stayed quiet.

"Right, so let's g-"I saw a light blue flash at the corner of my eye near the back of the restaurant and it kept on going. There's no way that could've been...? Could it? I start to head in that direction when my sister stops me.

"Mom said to wait by the car." Seriously?

"I know but I'll be back in just a sec ok? It's only over there." I said pointing a toward the back. "I'll be real quick, ok? See you in a bit."

"But she, hey! W-wait-!" I was already gone.

As I was jogging in the direction it had gone I noticed it was steadily getting darker outside, but I was almost there. There it was again! Wait, is that, a blue flash light? I jogged all the way over here for a flashlight? During my inner monologue I noticed it getting closer. A person in a hard hat with a light built in?

Being the idiot I am I called out. "Hi there, you okay?" And waved, strangely enough I heard a metallic clanking as whoever it was neared. Then I froze as it stepped under a street light. No way….. did I eat a piece of spoiled sushi and now hallucinating? I wish I was. What I saw, in front of me was a fucking _Geth_ and it was pointing a gun straight at me. I really, REALLY hope that it was just an amazing cosplay suit…..who am I kidding I know it's not.

I knew it wouldn't work, but I ran. Not even two steps and I felt pain rip through me and I'm lying on the ground. As the world around me begins to fade I begin to think that this wasn't a happy birthday at all.

* * *

**That's a wrap, if you have time please leave a review, PM me if you have any questions.**


	2. Chapter 2: New world

**A special thanks to Alpha Draconis69, Sabaine, and EternalCrystal 13-2 for reviewing on my first chapter.**

**Chapter 2: New World**

**My Pov**

Pain was what I felt when I came to and black was all I could see. Opening my eyes I was greeted with bright red sky, trying to sit up I immediately fell back down with a yelp. Gritting my teeth I brought my to my back and stifled another cry of pain, pulling my hand back I could see that it was stained in red. Letting out a slow breath I lied back down. _Okay think, maybe this isn't as bad as it looks, _another zing of pain hit me, _okay maybe it is_. Looking to the side I saw my bag beside me and dragged it over. _Let's see if I have anything to help me in this…. oh look, bandages, but there the fucking small ones used for SMALL cuts and scrapes. I always wanted a med kit just in case, but nooo they say, when are you ever going to need it? _**Well. How. About. Now.**_ Let's see what else, ID card, money, the Twilight Series (__**Lol**__), my drawings, AH! There we go. _I'd found my birthday presents, hopefully there was something useful in them.

Ripping one open I stared at it in disbelief. Then promptly chucked it over my shoulder. My eyes are now forever scarred. Opening up another I smiled this time, inside was a large pocket knife that asked (begged) for, going on to the second last gift I got, surprise, surprise I got a new shirt how useless. Wait, on second thought it could come in handy right about now. Using my newly acquired knife I cut the shirt in strips, and then applied them on my back as make shift bandages. I eyed the last gift before storing it back into my bag, if I was in a bad mood later it might cheer me up then. It was time to get a move on.

Placing my hand on a nearby rock I pushed myself up and stumbled a bit before steadying myself. I twisted my back and found it that it didn't hurt as much as it did when I woke up, but if I had to guess, I had some internal bleeding. If I was going to find help I'd have to do so fast. _I just have to find a path and find my home, because there's no way I'm where I think I am. _Walking forward I noticed that it was forked. _I do NOT have time for this. Ok umm…..pick a tiger by the toe If he- ah hell to with it. _Spinning around in a circle I ran randomly down one of the paths. **"AAAHRRGH" **_What the? _What I saw next was something I wish I would never have to see again. The ground was ravaged by craters and gore, with bodies strewn as far as I could see.

"Get down!" What?

A blur of white and pink tackled me to the ground as sniper rounds passed overhead. Looking up I found myself looking into a pair of piercing brown eyes. _A-ashley Williams, but that means I r-really _am _in Mass Effect! _Hands grasped my shoulders and gently shook me."Hey!" I found myself peering in her eyes again. "You okay kid?" I scowled.

"I'm not a- look out!" I shoved her off of me when bullets passed where she had been only a second before and into a unfortunate soldier nearby, flecks of his blood flew on my face as I stared in horror, hearing him choke on his last breaths.

"W-what I-I" Tears trailed down my face as I struggled to stand. All around us soldiers fell and explosions sounded, what looked like a large metal hand descended from the sky. Someone caught my shoulder and dragged me up. Ashley.

"We have to go now!" Her hand then slid to my wrist, and we burst forward. As we ran I clung to her desperately as the sounds of phasers rushed by our heads. The Geth were following us and closing in fast. Another shot rang out catching my leg.

"AAAHH!" An agonized scream dropped from my lips as I fell.

"Damn it!" Ashley scooped me into her arms after thrusting a grenade behind us. "Just hold on!"

* * *

**Ashley Pov**

_Damn it all to hell! Half the team is dead or dying and these synthetics aren't letting up._** Booom. **I need to get some cover, there! An outcrop of rocks. Running forwards I could the blaze of small explosions until I dove behind the behind the outcrop. She heard a cry of another from one of her men as he was shot down and squeezed her eyes shut. _We won't be able to last much longer._ Her gaze hardened, _but I won't go down without a fight. _Ashley threw herself into the fray once more.

As the battle raged on her heart grew heavier each death. _I'm sorry everyone, _she clenched her gun tighter and ground her teeth, _if I had acted faster you all would've made it out alive._

**"AAAHRRGH" **Lt. Smith was down.

Scanning the area she saw they were even more outnumbered than before. _We can still make it, I still see a handful of my unit and there's a kid- wait what?! _Snapping her head back to the edge of the clearing she makes out a small frame of someone standing there, a little girl. She rushed forward, _No way in a Krogan's ass am I going to let a kid die on my watch. _She was almost there, as she got closer Ashley leapt at the girl and yelled "Get down!" knocking her to the ground and successfully avoiding a bullet.

Her easily larger frame provided cover for the girl beneath her. A quick glance at her surroundings told her that the coast was clear, for now. Gazing at the girl before her she found that she looked older than she had originally thought. Taking a hold of the girl's shoulders, she softly shook her. The girl's brown eyes then met her own and was confused by the hint of recognition she saw in them. Brushing the thought away she asked "Hey, you okay kid?"

The girl gave a small scowl and said "I'm not a-look out!" and shoved me off to the side as multiple bullets punctured the air that I had previously occupied, and into a nearby soldier sending blood in every which direction. _Another one dead. _She looked at the girl who had saved her life, the girl's face had gone pale with shock and fear, struggling to stand as the blood freckled her face and was speaking incoherently. A surge of protectiveness and anger coursed through her_. This young girl didn't deserve this, _her lips settled in a hard line,_ no matter what, I'm getting her out of here no matter what. __**FWOOMM. **__The hell is that! _What seemed like a large robotic hand reached down. _That's it, I have to get her out of here ASAP._

Grabbing her shoulders once more I spoke urgently "We have to go now!" Now holding onto her wrist we ran. _We are not dying here! _As we ran bullets punched in the ground and trees around us, frightened the girl squeezed herself closer. The Geth were trailing us.

"AAAHH!" A scream had torn itself from my companion's lips as she crumpled to the ground.

"Damn it!" _**NO! **__She's hit, stupid! I should've been paying more attention!_

After lobbing a grenade at the geth I gathered her in my arms, holding her close. "Just hold on!"


	3. Chapter 3: Injuries and Embarrassment

**Chapter 3: Injuries and Embarrassment**

**Ashley Pov**

The scenery rushed by as I ran holding onto the girl tightly. She was limp in my arms and I felt panic grow like a wild fire. _Please don't die now, a_ bullet whistled by barley missing them, _you're the only one left._ Ashley knew the ones she had left behind had no chance of surviving with even, if she had stayed there along with them, but guilt clawed its way up her throat as a sob threatened to escape. _Stop it Ashley, this is not the time or place to cry._ Making a sharp turn she managed to escape a spray of bullets. _I have to stay strong, _she gripped the girl closer, _at least until your safe._

Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder she saw that the geth were now far behind them. Picking up her pace she noticed an opening of a small cave. _There's a small chance they could pass us by if I make it in. _The girl stirred lightly in her arms. _A chance I'm willing to take._

Ashley cast one last glance over her shoulder and darted inside, placing the now semi-conscious girl behind a large boulder and ducked down beside her. As the geth were closing in Ashley peeked around the boulder, rifle ready in case the geth noticed them. Ducking back down she held her breath as their headlights flashed around the cave, progressively getting close to where they were situated. The lights shone on the boulder and stayed. The soon to be Gunnery Chief increased the pressure on her rifle's trigger, when suddenly the lights disappeared and the metallic whirs fled in a different direction. Leaning against the boulder a sigh of relief could be heard. They were safe for the time being.

A weak tug on her hand caused her to look down and brown eyes meeting each other once again. There was a distinctive look of pain and fear in the girl's eyes. Reaching her hand out to the girl, she flinched, immediately causing Ashley's hand to come to a halt. "I won't hurt you," her hand drifted closer "okay?" Feeling the cool glove rest on her forehead, the smaller girl slowly relaxed.

"Now, can you tell me your name?"

"M-my name is Kristen, what's your name a-and where wewhyamIherewhereis-ommmphh!"

Ashley had forcefully closed her mouth when Krista jerked her head "Ow! Y-you meh he bit ma twounge!" With all the stress and tension that built up from then till now Ashley couldn't help but laugh at how silly she sounded coupled with the surprised look on her face, she couldn't hold it in.

"Hah hah hah hah ha!"

"Hey stop it, it really-_Cough-"She_ was coughing blood.

**Kristen Pov**

My entire body shook with the force of the coughs and I could feel blood dribbling down my chin. It was getting harder to breathe, I shuddered as the coughing fit died down. I could see Ashley hovering over me hands moving over me, speaking rapidly and frantically trying to find out what was happening when it blurred away.

**Ashley Pov**

_She's not moving and her coughing blood, does she any internal injuries? _Taking her gloves off she gave a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse, not as strong as she liked, but it was stable. _I should check if she has any extensive injuries, but I can't do anything about the inside. _Turning over the small, Asian by her features, girl onto her stomach she stifled a gasp as she saw the back of her shirt was a dark red and saturated with blood that had already stared to flake. _How the hell did miss this?_

Lifting up her shirt she saw that Kristen had used strips of a shirt as a substitute for bandages. _I don't understand why though, it's a regulation for all colony citizens to carry at least two medi-gels at all times. _Taking off the multiple blood stained strips she grimaced as she saw the full damage, the injuries the girl had received on her back weren't looking too good and the surrounding areas were either raw, or irritated. _She was bleeding through her bandages, _looking at the shirt again she saw the entire back was covered in blood, _and a lot too._ Reaching into one of her suits compartments she removed two packets of medi-gel, placing one on the ground she crushed the other one in her hands and thoroughly spread it on Kristen's back. After applying the gel Ashley leaned back and watched in satisfaction as it stopped whatever bleeding that was left and held the injuries closed. _That should hold them together until we can find some help and could properly get treated. _Ashley swept her eyes over the rest of Kristen's body seeing minor scarps and bruises that wouldn't need any immediate attention, finally she rested on a particularly painful looking bullet wound on the lower part of the girl's right leg. _Must have happened when we were running. _Taking themedi-gel she'd left to the side, applied it once more, and put her gloves back on.

The red sky wasn't as bright as the last time she looked, they were losing daylight. They had to get moving again if they wanted to find help. Lightly putting her hand on Kristen's shoulder she gave her light push trying to wake her up.

"Kristen, wake up we have to leave." When she didn't move she tried again. "Come on we have to go." Still she remained unmoving, feeling worry start to bite she tried harder. "Hey Kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Kristen's eyes were barely open as she gave her a weak, but friendly glare. A ghost of a smile fleetingly lit up Ashley's face as her lips twitched into a small smile. Then she punched the girl's shoulder.

"Ow!" Her glare was back.

"God damn, you can't scare me like that." Which Ashley was oblivious to as she peered outside, then held out her hand. "Do you think you can stand?"

**Kristen's Pov**

"Do you think you can stand?" I took her offered hand and stood up, wobbling only a little until I stood steady. "Well that answers that."

I noticed that we were in a cave and _WHY AM I HALF NAKED?! _Blushing in embarrassmentI whipped around and covered my chest with my hands."Where is my shirt!?" I shrieked, not seeing that Ashley was now sporting a full blown blush and was now facing the opposite direction.

"It's not what you think," Ashley stated, her voice surprisingly calm, but struggled to compose her face. "I was just taking care of your injuries, do you feel like coughing anymore?"

Checking myself over I realized that both the injuries on my back and leg hurt much less than before and what I guessed was medi-gel on them.

"Oh, I- thank you and no, I feel fine now thanks to you." I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slightly turning my head I saw that she was holding out my shirt, but still faced the opposite direction.

"I didn't have any time to try and get any blood off, sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for taking care of me." I said my thanks and took my shirt back, putting it on and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"No problem," Ashley replied. "But we should head out now if we want to find any help we can."

"Okay." And we were off.


	4. Shepard, Alenko and the Beacon

**To Kathleen: No I haven't read Genetic Teakettle. If my story is similar, maybe I could put in some weird twist to make it different. My character's age is 18.**

**To other readers: Have you guys read Genetic Teakettle, is that story and mine really that similar? If so should I read it?**

**Chapter 4: Shepard, Alenko and the Beacon**

**Kristen Pov**

Things have been going smoothly ever since we headed out, and we were going at a good pace. The only thing I wished would change was the semi-awkward silence from earlier, there was no conversation what so ever._Now that I think about it, what was so embarrassing anyway? I mean there wasn't really much to look at. I have a chest of __12 ye- Ahem. I mean I haven't reached my growth spurt yet...maybe that's why .With my height and small... endowments l really do look like a child don't I?_

"Kristen?"

"Yes Ashley?" I glumly replied.

"I'm…sorry about today…." She sounded upset.

"If this is about the shirt thing, I'm over it." Kind of.

"No, it's not just that. In general, I'm sorry for all that's happened, as a soldier I was supposed to protect you. I didn't do a good job kid, just look at me," Her voice was getting louder as she continued. "I haven't got a single scratch and you're all battered and shot," Ashley was now trying to do her best to keep from shouting as her voice shook. "Everyone else, they're dead! My team is dead because m-ah!" I couldn't take it anymore.

Rushing forward I embraced her, and felt her quivering as she kept from breaking down. When a sob slipped past her lips I pulled her closer until she was resting against me. Slowly her crying increased and she shook harder.

I leant towards her ear and whispered "Just let it out Ashley."

Letting out a large cry she faced me and retuned my embrace strongly, her tears now freely flowing with her head buried in the crook of my neck. Leading her over to a rock, I sank to my knees and brought her down with me. Together we sat there, letting her tears for the fallen drop into the soil below.

**Ashley Pov**

I fell into her warm arms as she caught me, and we both fell to our knees as I saw the faces of my team- no, my friend's faces flash by me as I recalled their deaths. _I should've called for a retreat. There must've been something I could have done!... I'm so sorry everyone._ Ashley stayed like that until her tears finally slowed to a stop. A pair of warm hands on her face made aware of Kristen still holding on to her. Kristen used her thumbs and wiped away her tears and she opened her eyes and was greeted with Kristen searching her eyes with her own and softly spoke.

"Are you alright now?" Her expression was filled with concern and something else she couldn't identify.

"Yeah, I'm…..fine now." Taking Kristen's hands off her face she stood up and regretting it as she instantly missed their warmth. Straightening up she took the familiar weight of her assault rife in her hands and adjusted her grip. Ashley then extended her hand out to Kristen who hadn't moved, and was watching her with a strangely blank expression.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time already." Seeing Kristen's expression harden she silently cursed to herself, knowing she'd said something wrong. Kristen seemed to think for a moment before accepting the outstretched hand and then let go when she stood. _I'll have to figure out what that meant later. Wait, what was that sound?_ Two machines then flew into sight and headed straight towards them. _Recon Drones! _Getting her pistol out she tossed to Kristen who fumbled before she got a proper hold on it. With no large cover in the area, there was only one option.

"RUN!"

**Shepard Pov**

"Area clear."

"Alright Alenko, but keep your eyes open. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Jenkins." Jane Shepard kept her Lancer ready as she scanned the path ahead.

Walking farther along the path and they heard shots being fired and shouting and broke into run. At the top of the path they could see two female figures being chased by a couple of Recon Drones, with bullets pelting the ground almost hitting them. The smaller of the two blindly shot at one and took it down, which was in vain when more drones entered the fight. Now the larger of the two took the smaller one's arm and jerked her to the front just in time when a spray of bullets shots impacted her shields. With a misplaced foot she fell down but quickly recovered and shot another one in the process. What they all saw next shocked them to the core. Two synthetics had placed a barely conscious man on a strange device that all of a sudden pierced him through the chest and lifted him the air with a shower of blood. As the synthetics looked their way, the two ran for cover and the taller woman pulled out a shotgun, the other stood with her pistol ready as the synthetics stalked closer.

"Alenko take cover!" Shepard did the same as she shot off one their heads while Alenko destroyed his with a singularity and a few rounds to the chest. Over by the boulder Ashley and Kristen had already finished off the last drone.

"Kaidan?"

"Zero contact Shepard."

Approaching the pink and white armored girl and her partner, the former spoke up.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think that we were going to make it," then she introduced herself. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You're the one in charge here, sir?"

Shepard took this time to speak "Are you wounded, Williams?"

"A few scraps and burns. Nothing serious, though I hope you can take a look at my friend here. The others of my team... weren't so lucky." Ashley face turned downcast. "Oh, man…we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I found Kristen here a little while later and we've been fighting for our lives ever since."

"Any idea what kind of enemy we're facing?"

"...I think they're geth."

That was when Kaidan cut in. "The geth haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

Ashley glanced to Kristen and stepped closer speaking in a low voice. "They must have come for the beacon," Then returned back to normal "the dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

"We could use your help, Williams. How about your friend?" Shepard cast a look over Kristen's fairly small form. _Take off two feet maybe a foot and a half away she could be short as a volus. Cute.  
_

Taking a step forward the small girl introduced herself. "My name is Kristen Anderson, Commander. I have a fair amount of experience and could be of help if you take me along."

_Anderson? _That thought aside she took in the girl's appearance. Kristen still wasn't looking too good with her blood stained shirt and _are those denim jeans? I thought they didn't make those any more, _and a one-strap bag slung over her shoulder. _She doesn't have any armor, a colonist maybe, hmm we have some armor that we salvaged from earlier…but it might be too big._

"Okay, but be sure to watch yourself, Anderson. You don't have any armor at the moment so I advise to stay under cover, understood?"

"Understood Commander." Kristen replied. Ashley checked her gun over as she stood beside Kaidan.

"Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback." Ashley's voice was tight.

"Move out."

* * *

"This is the dig site." The beacon wasn't there. "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Yet Ashley didn't see a single sign of it as she looked at the area were it had been.

Kaidan looked around for anything suspicious. "By who? Our side? Or the geth?"

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

While they were talking Shepard had walked around the perimeter of the site and found signs of struggle, but no bodies were found. _Something's up around here, and I have a feeling that I'm going to find out pretty soon._

Walking back to the group she asked "You think anyone got out of here alive?"

"I don't think so, if they were lucky maybe they're hiding up in the camp. It's just on the top of this ridge. Up on the ramps." She said with a point.

Walking up the ramps, Nihlus contacted them. "Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there." _That was vague._ They came to a halt at the top of the ramps taking in the damage of the camp. Most of it had ended up in fire and a wreckage of metal and some bodies here and there.

"Looks like they hit camp pretty hard." She took out her rife. Something didn't feel right to her. Kaidan and the others mimicked her action and brought out there fire arms.

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up." To the side were bodies that were impaled on spikes like they had seen earlier with Ashley and Kristen, but these bodies looked...wrong. Then they stared to twitch as the spikes lowered them to the ground.

"Oh, god,"Kaidan shouted in horror. "There still alive!"

The bodies tore themselves off the spikes and charged at them.

'What did the geth do to them?" Commented a nauseated Ashley.

**Kristen Pov**

The Husk came at us releasing biotic charges as they went. Taking my aim at one of them it fell as I shot it in the leg, but started crawling its way to me. Backing up I wasn't quick enough as it lunged at me. It landed on top of me and brought its' arms around, trying to claw at my face.

"Kristen!" It was Ashley. Looking like she wanted to help she couldn't as she and the others had their own problems. Pulling up my legs, I planted both my feet on its' chest and kick it away. I got up and stared shooting again as it lunged once more, but went down with a few hits to the body. A good thing to because my gun just overheated. Looking around everyone else had finished their fights.

I made my way towards Ashley but fell short when Kaidan turned and stared talking to her_. I guess I should go into one of those buildings and find some armor or something. _Just as I got to a container someone called my name.

"Anderson?" It was Shepard, seeing as no one else called me by my last name. "Do you have time to answer some questions?" _I thought we only got to talk on the Normandy? Then again this isn't a game anymore but what do I say? Should I say no?_

"Anderson?"

"Gah!" I hadn't noticed that she was only a foot away from me. I could see an amused look on her face at my reaction. _I should be more aware. I bet a hanar could sneak up on me._

_ "_Um yeah, I mean yes Commander."

The Commander's face went from amused to serious. "Do you have any idea what could have happened here?'

I shook my head. "No Commander, all I know is that there is the beacon you're looking for and a lot geth."

She looked over my facial features and then posed the next question. "Are you in any way related to Captain Anderson?" _I guess I could be. If I were born in this time._

"No Commander. I don't know who that is, why?"

"With your hair, skin and eye color you could be his daughter if he had one." _I never thought of that._

"Oh. Okay, Commander I was going to check these crates to see if there was anything small enough for me to use." Emptying the contents of a container there was a shotgun and Scorpion 1 armor and 2 medi-gels. Holding the Scorpion 1 up I realized that I didn't know how to put it on. Looking back to Shepard she arched a brow at the light blush on my face. I held out the armor.

"Ah...Commander. I don't- you know...can you help me put this on?" Giving a small chuckle the Commander helped me put on. This had to be some kind of punishment for something I did. You won't believe how many straps were close to…some unmentionables. I'm sure I created a new shade of red out of embarrassment.

"Thank you Commander."

Shepard smiled. "Call me Jane."

"Well, only if you call me by my first name." I shot back.

"Alright, Kristen." _Yay for paragon Shepard responses. Though that could've been a bad move if she actually was a Renegade._

"We should check for any survivors Jane, there are still other buildings that we haven't checked yet." Nodding her head we all and headed to the next one. It was the one that needed to be decrypted.

I went for it. "I got this Jane." Let's see if I can remember this. _Nice._

"Got it."

Inside was more weapons, but there was nothing else. Taking what we could we continued to the train tram. Wait, Nihlus! There was no time to talk as I sprinted past them grabbing Kaidan as I went.

"Kristen/Where are you doing!?" Ashley and Jane chorused.

We were getting close and I could see the ship leaving. As we were running over the bridge I could see Saren leveling his gun to Nihlus's head.

"Kaidan do a singularity!" And pointed in their direction. It still wasn't enough. While lifting Nihlus in the air he still got shot, but it was in the chest instead of in the head. By now Jane and Ashley had caught up. _He should be alive long enough for questions. _I heard the familiar sounds of Husk groaning and ran for cover as a geth shot.

I could hear Ashley behind me. "It's a ship. Look at the size of it!"

"Contact!" I shouted, and the others snapped to attention.

A few containment cells and overheated guns later the fight was done. _Was it just me or am I the only still seriously injured? No, I wasn't_. I could see Kaidan with a cracked visor with a rather large cut on his face, Ashley was limping from a shot in her leg, and Jane was holding her shoulder while small tickles of blood were leaking out. Both Kaidan and Ashley pulled out some medi-gel, but it looked like the Commander was fresh out. Putting my hand in my suits compartment I pulled one of the two medi-gels I found, crushing it in my palm I walked over to her.

"Jane?" She looked up and I removed her hand ignoring her protests and applied the gel. Her face had initially up scrunched in surprise, but then smoothed out as she felt her shoulder healing. As I was pulling my hand away her, her own slender but strong hand took a hold of mine.

"Huh?"

"I appreciate it. Thank you Kristen." Her voice was sincere and warm, I felt butterflies start to flutter in my stomach and my face broke out in a small blush. I hurriedly took a step backwards trying breaking the contact, and I felt her slightly tighten her grip.

"J-jane?" _What is this feeling_? I could that she has vibrant green eyes, just like the Shepard I made.

_ "_Commander? Kristen?" Ashley was calling us. Did she sound angry? She was coming towards us in a rigid stride. Taking my hand from Jane's, Ashley intertwined our fingers and dragged me to a mini building. Sensing some tension from her I stayed quiet. There was another decryption pad. I tried to move to it but couldn't as Ashley's fingers were still laced with mine. _Why is she so wound up? _I tugged her along with a sigh and started on the lock. _Blue, yellow and green._

I scrabbled backwards with a yelp when a head pocked out, hearing me yell the Commander and Kaidan came right over. A man came out with his hands out in a no-harm gesture and two others at his back.

He spoke slowly. "Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed."

The female at his side spoke in a jittery voice. "Is it safe? Are they gone?"

Jane positioned herself in front of us showing that she was in charge. "We took care of them."

Feeling tired I zoned out for the remainder of the conversation. After a while I was entirely oblivious to my surroundings. A tug on my hand signaled that the conversation was finished. A mild thought crossed my mind that Ashley was still holding my hand. Then we went to Nihlus.

"Commander. It's Nihlus." From where I was, I saw that he was breathing faintly.

"A turian? You know him?"

"He's a Spectre. He was with us on the Nor—there was a shuffling noise.

"Something's moving! Over behind the crates!" Everyone but me whipped out their choice of weapon and took aim as a figure stood from behind the crates. Already knowing what may or may not happen I moved over to Nihlus and knelt beside him. _He was only shot once, but he's already lost a lot of blood. _Checking my suit's compartment I found I only had one medi-gel left. _Might as well put it to good use. _The effect was almost immediate. His eyes creaked open into slits and looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"Who…?" Nihlus's voice was barely a whisper and he struggled to breath.

"Nihlus, my name is Kristen. I need you tell me what happened to you. You don't have much time left."

"I…it was Saren...he shot me." His breathing was getting heavier. "He be…betrayed me. You must...hurry. He's going to destroy...the entire colony." His head fell to the side and I tried to wrack my head but couldn't remember what was going to happen.

"Nihlus? Nihlus!" Shaking his shoulder he hardly responded. "Wait, how is he going to destroy the colony?!" My yells drew the attention of my companions and they quickly gathered around us.

Tilting his head back towards us he gave his final breath. "Bombs." And then he was gone.

Taking point Shepard gave out orders. "We don't have much time before they start the bomb charges. Ashley, Kaidan, go scout ahead. Kristen, stick close." We all had a few steps and we were under fire. Pitching in when I can, and with Kaidan's biotics we made good time and activated the train controls. The train stopped and we spotted groups of geth across the bridge.

"Everyone take cover!" Shepard barked. Not a second later the geth attacked and she made her way to one of the bombs.

Jane shouted "Cover me!" and took off with me following her mad run into the open. When we got to it I hid behind a crate and Shepard worked on the bomb. As we went my first few shots missed and so far I only managed to take down one. Taking a deep breath I leaned out for a shot-**Ping!**

"Ah!" I fell back and put my hand to my shoulder. The shot had only grazed it.

"Are you almost done?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"On to the next one!" We were about halfway to the next one something landed with a thud a few feet in front of us. _Shit._

"Grenade!" Jane shouted, and we both dove for cover. The seconds after it exploded we once again set off to the next bomb, but stopped when the geth turned their attention to us. We were hard pressed for cover as there was only one crate. The metal began to warp with the numerous hits it was receiving.

"Williams, Alenko take the heat!" In response the duo relentlessly fired at the synthetics and we were no longer of interest. Arriving at the bomb the Commander quickly disarmed it. One left and it was all the way across the walk. As luck would have it one of my stray shots hit a containment cell and destroyed what was left of them.

"Good shot kid!" Exclaimed Kaidan and gave me a thumbs up. _If only he knew it was pure luck. Wait a minuet, did he just call me kid? _I opened my mouth to disagree but stopped, _probably better not to make any enemy's on the team. _So I gave him a half hearted smile and went over to Jane just as she got done disarming the last bomb.

"Area secure Commander," said Kaidan. Shepard only nodded while grabbing something from the crate she was bent over. Doing a once over on everyone our small group looked no worse than when the fight had first started save for a few scratches on their armor. Then she came over carrying a Scimitar II, Reaper I and a new set of armor. Shepard took the Scimitar II for herself and offered the the other two to us. I shook my head in regret. The pistol was the only thing I could currently handle unless I could get some training in the others. Ashley and Kaidan also refused seeing that compared to what they already had, that what was offered was not nearly as good. With a shrug Shepard turned around and converted them to omni-gel, with me trying to look over her shoulder. Alas, I wasn't fast enough to see how she did it. How the items were converted to omni-gel remains a mystery to me. Because haven't you ever wondered how they could just turn about anything in the inventory to omni-gel?

"The beacon is just up ahead," Ashley informed. Suddenly Kaidan pulled out his pistol and his biotics flared.

"Take out those hostiles!" He shouted. Oh look. More geth and_ Husk._ Seeing that there was an even amount of enemies,each of us chose a target and gunned them down.

"Clear."

Walking down the ramp we ended up right in front of the Prothean Beacon. Shepard went a little ways off and contacted the Normandy. " Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." While she was still on comm, Kaidan, Ashley and me approached the beacon.

"This is amazing. Actual working Prothean techology. Unbelievable." He said in an awed voice. Ashley on the other hand stared at it in confusion.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when we dug it up." With a frown she stepped closer. "Something must have activated it."

"Roger, Normandy. Stand by." Said Shepard, still on the comm.

I realized what was about to happen. "Ashley don't!" I just got to her when the beacon started to pull her closer. Jumping up I grabbed on to her and threw her out. Now I was being lifted in the air when I felt Jane jump onto me and tried to pull us both away. It was too late. We were held in it's grip when the vision pierced our minds.

"Commander, Kristen!" Ashley cried out and moved to stand when Kaidan held her down.

"No! Don't touch them. It's too dangerous!" And wrestled her to the ground.

I tried to scream but nothing came out. I saw it. Bodies,synthetics everywhere in the red painted vision. Death, and then it exploded sending us crashing to the ground.

**Kaidan Pov**

The beacon exploded and sent both Commander and Anderson to the ground where they now lay motionlessly. The air was driven out of my lungs as Williams thrust her elbow in my stomach, making me release her and rushed to their sides. Catching my breath I found my self next to them along with Ashley and turned them over.

_This doesn't look good._

Pieces that were once part of the beacon had punctured through the two's armor and was lodged on the front of their bodies.

_We need to get back on the Normandy now!_

_"_This is Alenko to Normandy. We need to evac immediately!"


	5. Waking up (minor editing)

**Kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews, but I'll get some more eventually…..right? Thanks for reviewing FearaNightmare.  
**

**Chapter 5: Waking up**

**Kristen Pov**

_Urrg. Why does my head hurt?_ I tried to move and bit my lip as my muscles protested. _Ouch, geez that hurts._ I could hear the metallic swish of a door opening and foot steps getting closer. Then I heard a pained groan not too far from from me and looked to my side.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think they're waking up." _Is that Ashley? _Sitting up was surprisingly challenging. My body trembled with effort and I used both my arms to support me as I sat and Jane got up right after and held her head in her hands. Doctor Chakwas came by with a kind smile.

"You both had us worried there, Shepard and…. Miss Anderson?" I nodded. "How are you two feeling?" _Like I had a strange piece of alien technology scramble by brain. _Though that's not what I said.

"I only have a head ache." And winced when it seemed like my voice echoed. "And I feel a bit sore, all in all I feel fine, but how's everyone else? I was in bad shape before we got here, but I know the others got hurt." Feeling my back it was smooth except for one area where the skin felt a bit more rough.

"Lt. Alenko and Gunnery Chief Williams both had less severe injuries and were treated and given an all clear a few hours after the mission. You and the Commander had the worst of the team's injuries. You alone on the other hand had some minor lacerations, internal bleeding and gunshot a injury to your back and leg. You will have some scars that we can remove at a later date if your interested. You are okay for the most part, but try and take it easy for a few days." Chakwas replied. _No wonder I feel so sore._ Stretching out and I felt some satisfying cracks from my back and arms.

"But you and the Commander had serious damage to your bodies when the beacon was destroyed. It exploded and because of your close proximity to it, pieces of the beacon had been embedded in both your armors and were lodged inside your bodies." _Pieces of the beacon were __inside __of us?_ I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of it.

Seeing as I didn't answer she then switched her attention to Shepard. "How about you, Commander? Feel any pain?"

"Minor throbbing, nothing serious. How long were we out?" She asked. Doctor Chakwas took a moment to think before she answered.

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It's my fault." Ashley said with a frown. "I must have triggered some security field when I approached it. You and Anderson had to push me out of the way."

"You had no way it would happen." She assured her, and I gave a smile of agreement. She let a small look of relief cross her face and also smiled.

"Actually we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." Chakwas said in disappointment.

"The beacon exploded. A system overload maybe. The blast knocked you and Anderson cold. Williams and I had to carry you both back here to the ship."

"Was there any other damage Doctor?" Jane asked.

"Physically you're both fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in both of your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming." Jane and I shared a look. The question in her look was obvious and I nodded once more.

Jane spoke with unease. "We saw—I'm not sure what we saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."

"It's the same with me." I said. "It's just flashed by really fast."

Doctor Chakwas's onmi-tool popped up and she began to type on it. "Hmm, I see. I better add this to my report, and Miss Anderson, I will need to have a physical check up on you later."

"Why?"

"It needs to be logged, put into our system and added into my report, it may—Oh, Captain Anderson."

Captain Anderson walked in and I stared at him and he did the same. Taking in his entire appearance I saw that we had many similarities. Hair, eye and skin color was the same. Yet the most obvious and most embarrassing difference was that he towered over me. What looked like 5 feet and 10 inches tall compared to four feet eleven inches…..it was a rather interesting sight.

He put is attention to the Doctor. "How is our XO and Miss _Anderson _looking?"

"All readings look normal. I'd say the Commander and Miss Anderson will be just fine with a bit of rest."

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, Anderson, I need to speak to you both in private."

Ashley saluted. "Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me." And exited the room with Chakwas.

"Seems the beacon hit you both pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?" He asked in concern.

Shepard's brow furrowed as she spoke. "I don't like soldiers dying under my command."

"Jenkins wasn't your fault. You did a good job, Shepard."

"Did we leave Gunnery Chief Williams back on Eden Prime?"

He shook his head. "No, I figured that we could use a soldier like her. She's been reassigned to the Normandy."

"Williams is a good soldier. She deserves it. But," She waved to me. "What about Kristen Anderson here?"

"Miss Anderson if she is to become part of our crew will have to be of…. age" And looked again at my small stature. _I don't look __that__ young_- _wait a minute_ _did he just call me __**short**__!? _"And have the other needed requirements. This can be done at a later time, and Shepard, Alenko agrees with you. That's why I added Williams to our crew."

"Intel dropped the ball there, sir. We had no idea what we were walking into down there. That's why things went to hell." She said angrily. I had to agree with her. If they had known there were geth on the planet, they would've planned better and maybe sent down another team that was better armed.

"The geth haven't been outside the veil in nearly two centuries, Commander. Nobody could have predicted this." That was the end of that discussion.

Shepard sighed. "You said you needed to see us private, Captain?"

"I won't lie to you Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and the geth are invading, and why we suddenly have an individual that shares striking similarities to me. The Council's going to want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain. Hopefully, the Council can see that."

"I'll stand behind you and tour report, Shepard. You're a damned Hero in my book. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren the, the other turian." His voice turned hard. "Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But is he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rouge. A rouge Spectre is trouble. Saren's dangerous, and he hates humans."

"Why?"

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it, But Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with the beacon." He now turned his gaze between me and Shepard. "You and Anderson were there when the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

Jane leaned back on the medical bed and crossed her arms. "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?" The Captain was puzzled.

It was time I cut in. "We saw synthetics. Possibly geth. Slaughtering people. Butchering them."

"We need to report this to the Council."

Jane scoffed. "Tch. What are we going to tell them? We had bad dreams?"

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for a weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it." You know, I never noticed how much Captain Anderson talks. "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are blight on the galaxy. This attack is an act of war!" Still talking. "He has secrets from the beacon. An army of geth at his command, and he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!" Is he done?

Shepard spoke with confidence. "I'll find some way to take him down."

"It's not that easy." Nope. "He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

"We prove that Saren's gone rouge and the Council will revoke his Spectre Status."

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock." Then left, leaving Jane in deep thought. After a few minutes I got up and tapped her shoulder.

"We should get going."

"Right." On our way out Doctor Chakwas re-entered the room and motioned me off to the side.

"May I have a word with Miss Anderson?" I glanced at Jane.

"It's your call Kristen."

"If it's not too much trouble." Said Chakwas.

"No, it's fine. I'll talk to you later J-Commander." She frowned at the sudden formality, nodded and went to talk to Kaidan.

I then followed Doctor Chakwas to her desk and took a seat on a nearby bed. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to perform a blood test. "

I had a feeling I knew what was coming next. "Why…..is it because that you think that there is a relation between the Captain and I?"

"That is correct. If you are related to the Captain in any way, it needs to be confirmed immediately. That is if you're okay with it." As we were talking she lead me back to one of the beds and sat me down.

I didn't have much of a choice when she brought out a needle. "I guess its okay." So I held out my arm and allowed her to take the blood sample.

"Thank you for your time Miss Anderson. I will have the results in a few hours." Doctor Chackwas then went to a station to start running test. As I made to move off the bed she caught my attention.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Please stop by later so we can log you a profile on the ship."

"Sure. No problem." Then simply sat there not knowing what to do next.

There wasn't anything for me do now. So far there was usually someone with me but now left alone, I had no idea what to do. I examined the room and found it to almost identical to the game, but I saw more machines and medical supplies. _I guess they simplified things in the game._ With a sigh I hopped off the bed and stood up. _I should take this time to explore the ship_.


	6. Chapter 6: The Elevator

**Sorry it's been longer than usual. I went to visit someone,then I went camping(0h the horror) came back and then felt lazy...sorry. (-_-) Also thank you **

**iRawrDinoSawr, Micheal 13, .12177, and JohnP87 for reviewing the last chapter.  
**

**This is going to be a short chapter.**

**Chapter 6:**

Exiting the medical bay I saw that, just like earlier, everything was more detailed than in the game. For one, the area I stepped out into was for larger than Iremembered. Secondly there were more pieces of lit up advanced technology around and on the walls of the ship that weren't there in the game. It was also kind of cold. I rubbed my arms to feel fabric and not my skin. I wasn't wearing a long sleeved shirt before_…..w-wait a second, _I felt heat rise to my cheeks_. If I wasn't wearing this before…w-who changed my clothes!? _Looking down at myself I could see that I wasn't wearing what I originally arrived in. I was now wearing somewhat tight fitting white outfit and crossed my arms over my nonexistent ches- a little smaller than average chest, unused and uncomfortable to how it felt…._Right, absolutely nobody wears loose clothing. _

Keeping my arms tightly crossed I walked to the elevator and pushed the button and waited…..it was taking longer than I thought. I closed my eyes with a sigh and tapped my foot impatiently.

_Everything has been okay so far except for the near brush with death and what not. It in all honesty could've been much worse. I could've landed right in the middle of an attack or immediately killed the second I got here. _The elevator still hadn't arrived. _But did it have to Mass Effect? Out of all the games I own I'm in a place where who knows how many hundreds and hundreds of different aliens, monsters, and worlds full of sicknesses and diseases that I don't know anything about, that could kill me in an instant? If anything I wish I'd be in a Final Fantasy game, I'd love to meet Lightning and the others. _

"I wish I could've landed in Final Fantasy XIII."

"What's Final Fantasy XIII?"

"What!" I twirled around startled to hear the Commander's voice, while turning I clumsily tripped on my own feet and started to fall backwards with my arms wind milling. Shepard reached out and grabbed my wrist but was unbalanced and fell along with me to the elevator door, which then finally arrived.

"What is-Oomph!" And we landed in a heap of tangled limbs that was Ashley Williams. Dazed, I noticed that there was something warm and soft pressed in to my chest and back. Still dazed from the fall and cold from the second I walked out the med bay, I snuggled into both sources of warmth and heard a set groans. My eyes shot open and I once again blushed a deep red. _I-but this only happens in anime or manga!_

To my horror/utter embarrassment and shamefully a bit of pleasure, I was sandwiched between the bodies of both Jane and Ashley. _That means….the soft feeling was! _

"C-commander? Ashley?" I stuttered and squirmed while trying to push the Commander off to no avail. I was able the Commander to lift up about an inch when she slips from my grasp and fell back down on me with a plop causing me to slightly lose my breath. _ Geeze, how much does the Commander weigh? It's either because I'm weak or she's heavy...…it's probably because I'm weak, isn't it? _I could feel Ashley start to move underneath me and groan in discontentment, and began to panic. _I have to move but the Commander is still knocked out or something! Aaahh this is so embarrassing! Move dang it! _I tried again and barley managed to lift Shepard off of me. I try to shove her off to the side. Key word tried.I only succeeded in getting her off half to my upper body. Now Jane made a slight movement above me. _They're starting to wake up!_

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

I froze at the noise. Someone was coming. Now I started to push on Shepard frantically though I knew it was in vain as the footsteps got closer and closer.

_MOOOVVVVVEEEE DAMN IT!_

"Miss Anderson?"

_Fuck._


	7. Chapter 7: Gone Wrong

**So…..I always take a while to update. Thank you to the readers who still read this even with my long stretches of nothing before I update. I'm pleasantly surprised that I get views on my story every day.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Kristen Pov**

"…heeeyyy there Kaidan." _This is kinda awkward. For both of us, but mostly me._

From where I was (shamefully yet _very_ comfortably) sandwiched between a knocked out Jane and Ashley, I could see that Kaidan had a pained grimace on his face with one of his hands pressed to his forehead. The grimace fell to a blank gaze and then quickly morphed into one of amusement and let his arm drop.

Although for some odd reason I felt that something was off. Though that feeling changed when he got close enough. When he got close enough he crouched down and poked my cheek. _The hell is he doing?_

"What an interesting situation you've gotten yourself into kiddo." Now that struck a sore spot.

With everything that has occurred so far, the result was me trying to take a large chunk out his finger. Sadly he was fast enough to snake his hand away the second I twisted my head towards him.

"I'm _**not **_a kid!" I snarled. However, by the very amused look on his face I could tell he still didn't believe me. I let out a sound of annoyance when he settled on his heels and continued to watch me helplessly squirm. It was when Ashley incoherently mumbled something that I remembered the situation I was currently in. Forcing myself to calm down I took slow deep breaths. After a bit I was now totally calm...that is until I felt a certain man's finger once again poke his finger into my cheek. _Oh, he's __**so**__ going to pay for that!_ In a rage I dived at him. This actually caused Jane to fall off to the side, who had also so happened just come to, to be knocked unconscious for a second time by hitting her head and landed a short distance away. Pouncing on Kaidan I managed to straddle him and trap his legs with mine and at the same I braced my hands on his shoulders and pushed down firmly, effectively pinning him down. Or so I thought. Looking down at him in anger I could see that he still had that irritating grin on his face.

**Poke…..Poke…..**

My eye started to twitch.

**Poke, Poke.**

Unclenching my hand from his shoulder, I slowly but surely brought my hand up to my cheek and sure enough…...**Poke….**

"WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME YO-!" That's when it happened. He flipped me over. Hard.

**Thud.**

My eyes watered and I cried out in pain as my back slammed into the ground and my glasses flew from my face, my injuries from Eden Prime throbbed sending waves of pain over a majority of my back. Squinting my eyes open I gritted my teeth as he mimicked my actions from earlier and straddled me while holding down my shoulders. A whimper escaped my lips as he suddenly added pressure. _What's happening?_

"Ah! Stop, w-what are you doing Kaidan!?" He didn't answer as his face was blank as were his eyes. _Something's not right!_ There had never been a time I'd seen him like this except when- _That's it, it must be his-_ The pressure on my shoulders only doubled as I struggled. _It hurts!_

He jerked my right shoulder to the side.

**Crack!**

"AHHH!" I screamed and tears leaked down my cheeks uncontrollably as my now limp arm was still gripped in his iron grasp. Arching my back to buck him off failed as he simply pressed his hips against me.

Fear travelled in my veins when his hand tightened on my left shoulder. "Kaidan! Stop** PLEASE**!"

His grip lessoned and conflict appeared across his features. He lifted one of hands and pressed it to the side of his head. Hope flickered lightly.

"Arggh…my head…" I heard a scuffing sound and strained my eyes to the side to see the Commander climb onto her knees still dazed along with Ashley.

"Jan-" Speaking up turned out to be a mistake. The second I spoke the look of internal conflict disappeared. Kaidan slammed his hand over my mouth, but it was too late. At the sound of my voice Jane confusedly turned in my direction.

* * *

**Jane Pov**

_Damn. What hit me? _The room seemed to be spinning as she brought herself to her knees. She glanced to the side to find Ashley slowly starting to lift herself up. _Why is Williams….? That's right, Kristen and I fell on her…...oops._

"-**SE**!" _Wait? What was that?_

"Arggh…my head…" _Kaidan? What is going on?_

Alongside her, Ashley glanced at her Commander as if asking the same thing.

"Jan-" **Smack. **Both of their eyes' widened at the sound of harsh contact. Jane and Ashley spun around and froze in absolute shock at what they saw.

Kaidan had Kristen completely pinned down with his body pressed into her while she struggled, but what had made their blood boil was that her left shoulder was lain limp by her side and the sight of Kaidan's hand clamped down over her mouth with tears trailing down her face as she stared at the two of them. Ashley was the first to move.

She crossed had the space between them within a matter seconds, Jane right behind her, and threw herself at Kaidan sending them tumbling to the floor. Meanwhile Jane made way for Kristen and bent over the younger girl in concern. The Commander tried to gently gather the crying girl in her arms to no avail when Kristen twitched in pain and leaned away from her. Shepard's heart ached as the smaller girl flinched at her touch for a handful of seconds, but then buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck letting out unrestrained sobs as her undamaged arm caught the hem at the Commander 's shirt, pulling her closer.

Minutely tightening her hold to not hurt the small brunette, Jane scanned the extant of the damage with her hands. Using feather light touches she frowned heavily at what she found. Kristen had a dislocated shoulder coupled with possibly bruised shoulders, a tender back and an obviously bruised mouth and jaw, she knew this wasn't all, but she had to take her to Doctor Chakwas soon. First she had to check on the man who had caused this. _But WHY did he do this? He's never done anything like it before._

Lifting her eyes from Kristen's body they hardened as they landed on an unconscious Kaidan being restrained by a still enraged Ashley Williams who was hauling his body to them and waited for orders as she snapped into a stiff salute, her eyes still burning with anger.

"At ease, Chief." Ashley reluctantly dropped her stance and settled with her hands clasped behind her.

"On your words, Commander."

"Bind Lt. Alenko's hands. We'll also being bringing him to the medbay." Her voice darkened.

"I want answers."

"You're not the only one skipper."

Nodding to Ashley, Jane carefully lifted Kristen up and Ashley not as carefully to Kaidan. Straightening her shoulders she started forwards.

"Let's go."

**So…tell me what you think…What do you think happened to cause this? What is the reason? Please leave a review to let me know. (^_^)  
**

**~Atsirk Enoh**

**Logging Off**


End file.
